


Surpresas

by Ikyelf



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Oneshot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: No fim, ele não era apenas uma ferramenta criada para exterminar, era humano. E, como com toda pessoa, surpresas pontilhavam sua vida.Riu baixo outra vez. Sim, havia muitas surpresas. Ele, por exemplo, nunca pensou que sua namorada furtaria seu boné enquanto dormia.
Relationships: Brick & Blossom Utoniu, Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Surpresas

**B** rick se inclinou sobre o balcão, os bagunçados fios ruivos caindo soltos pelos ombros. Incrivelmente, estava sem o boné. Blossom, sua namorada, havia dado um jeito de sumir com ele enquanto o rapaz dormia. Sim, era irônico que os dois chegaram ao nível de furtar e esconder coisas enquanto um estava adormecido após uma longa noite de coisas que uma garota correta como Blossom Utonium não deveria estar fazendo. Primeiro fazendo indecência antes do casamento enquanto xingava alto, agora cometendo roubo… o que Brick fez com ela?!

Suspirou, passando as mãos pelos fios e murmurando um xingamento pelo estranho desconforto que a ausência do acessório lhe causava, quase como se algo estivesse muito errado. Não entendia o que caralhos sua namorada tinha contra o seu boné vermelho, afinal ele não reclamava da droga do laço dela! Aliás, se Brick tinha esse apego anormal pelo objeto a culpa era dela por ter a mesma relação com o seu laço surrado, já que ele, teoricamente, era a contraparte da ruiva.

Céus, às vezes se perguntava se não era simplesmente mais fácil ter continuado na época em que a xingava de "cadela maldita" e a garota rebatia com um "espurco indecente".

Riu baixo com a lembrança do raivoso rosto sardento tentando ofendê-lo com palavras tão ridiculamente elegantes.

— "Seu réprobo impulsivo!" — repetiu baixinho, imitando-a com uma voz idiota. Se sua namorada soubesse disso, ficaria irada. Mas, bem, ela não saberia. Se bem que, atualmente, Blossom rebateria com um xingamento real, porque Brick e seus irmãos a contaminaram pela convivência. O Professor deveria estar muito triste com isso.

Agora as coisas estavam diferentes, muito além do que um dia ele sequer cogitou. Tendo reconhecimento como herói pela população e sendo forçado a comparecer em eventos idiotas e lotados, vivendo uma vida de um jovem normal na faculdade, fortalecendo seus laços fraternos e tendo um namoro estável de dois anos.

As coisas deram uma volta em 360 graus, ele quase sentia vertigem. O mundo era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas. Soube disso quando ajudou as garotas pela primeira vez em uma batalha, ficou mais ciente ao notar que podia ser mais ciumento e protetor com os irmãos do que um dia pensou que seria e a sua certeza veio quando ele e Blossom se beijarem pela primeira vez.

No fim, não era apenas uma ferramenta criada para exterminar, era humano. E, como com toda pessoa, surpresas pontilhavam sua vida.

Riu baixo outra vez. Sim, havia muitas surpresas. Por exemplo, nunca pensou que sua namorada furtaria seu boné enquanto dormia.

Apesar disso, não era como se essas surpresas fossem ruins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!


End file.
